Rubeus Hagrid's wand
|made=Before 1940 |masters=Rubeus Hagrid |owners=Rubeus Hagrid |hidem= |wood=Oak |length=16" |characteristics=Rather bendy }} The wand of Rubeus Hagrid was 16 inches in length and made of oak wood with an unknown core material. Hagrid's wand was also described as "rather bendy" by Garrick Ollivander, who manufactured it. History This wand was snapped when Hagrid was expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his third year , and either repaired or replaced at some point prior to retrieving Harry Potter on his eleventh birthday. The wand was cleverly concealed inside an umbrella. The wand may have been, in some form, mended (probably by Albus Dumbledore using the Elder Wand because this wand showed the power to repair broken wands). When Hagrid collected Harry Potter from the shack the Dursleys were hiding in in 1991, Hagrid was able to conjure a fire to cook sausages, and to speed up the boat when he and Harry leave the shack. However, its failure to completely transfigure Dudley Dursley could be due to either the wand's inability to perform such complex magic, or because Hagrid, having been expelled in his third year, was unable to do anything more than give Dudley a pig's tail. Or perhaps, on a less serious note, Dudley could have already been so utterly pig-like, there was nothing more for Hagrid to do except give him the tail. Hagrid has also used the Water-Making Spell to put out his flaming house in the summer of 1997 after it was set ablaze by Thorfinn Rowle. Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling has commented on Hagrid's wand wood: Hagrid, for instance, has an oak wand though by this Celtic system he should have a wand made of elder; in Britain, the oak is ‘King of the Forest’ and symbolises strength, protection and fecundity; what other wood could ‘choose’ Hagrid?"Extra Stuff: Wands" at *At 16 inches, Hagrid's wand is the longest known wand within the series. *In contrast to the abilities of Hagrid's fragmented wand, after Hermione's spell breaks Harry's wand in Godric's Hollow in 1997, Harry is able to only mend it physically; or rather, despite the use of Reparo the use of minor spells are ineffective, and the attempts at major spells split the wand again, until Harry was able to recover the Elder Wand from Lord Voldemort; this wand had the magical ability to completely repair Harry's original holly phoenix-feather wand. It seems Albus Dumbledore may have repaired Hagrid's wand to some extent when he was in possession of the Elder Wand, possibly refraining from fully repairing it for fear of Hagrid's many wild extremities and some ineptitudes of complex spells. *It could also be possible that Dumbledore fully repaired Hagrid's wand with the Elder Wand but Hagrid was not fully skilled enough to perform some complex spells as he rarely used magic and Hagrid could have just used his umbrella to hide his wand because he was not allowed to perform magic. In he used his wand to levitate the wedding tent. *In the film adaptation of Half-Blood Prince, Hagrid is the only one not raising a wand in the air after Dumbledore's death. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references fr:Parapluie rose de Rubeus Hagrid it:Bacchetta di Rubeus Hagrid ru:Палочка Рубеуса Хагрида pt-br:Varinha de Rúbeo Hagrid Hagrid, Rubeus Category:Oak wands Category:Rubeus Hagrid's possessions